NO PAIN, NO LOVE!
by Higuchi Keitaro
Summary: Naruto memiliki rencana, supaya Sasuke menjauhinya. Warning : Yaoi, Slight, DLDR...
1. Prolog

Minna-san, kali ini Author no Baka dateng lagi dengan cerita yang lain [ngga ada yang nanya!]. Chapter yang ini baru prolognya aja kok… jadi belum ke cerita sih sebenarnya…. Dari pada Author o'on ini kebanyakan bacod, let's read the prolog now…..

"Aku suka dengan gadis itu," kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan kepada temannya. "Kenapa kamu memprotesnya, Teme?"

Lawan bicaranya hanya mendecak sebal. "Cih, dasar dobe. Apa kau yakin gadis itu juga akan menyukai dirimu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ah, sungguh menggelikan." Pemuda raven lawan bicara si pirang kemudian menyeringai seperti mencemooh. "Kau ini memang dobe, apa memang terlalu polos?"

"Maksudmu apa, Teme?" tanya Pemuda pirang itu dengan nada tidak sukanya. "Dia gadis baik-baik."

"Heh, dengar ya, Dobe. Sakura yang kau puja-puja itu sudah punya kekasih."

"Oh, ya?" sahut si pirang tidak percaya. "Darimana kamu tau, kalau Sakura-chan sudah punya kekasih?"

"Karena aku adalah kekasihnya, Dobe!" ujar si raven lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pemuda pirang temannya yang langsung membisu setelah mendengar perkataannya.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MASIH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO<strong>

**NO PAIN, NO LOVE!**

**-PROLOG****-**

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto POV)<strong>

Mengingat kejadian kemarin, membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Aku yang polos apa memang gadis itu yang telah menipuku? Sial! Ternyata Sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke, sahabatku sendiri. Tapi, kenapa Teme itu tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku, kalau ia sudah punya kekasih? Oh, jangan katakan kalau aku memang tak pernah dianggap sahabat olehnya? Memang pantas kau dipanggil 'Teme', Uchiha Sasuke.

Suara ibuku terdengar seperti memanggilku. Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamarku. Ya, aku sedang malas untuk keluar rumah. Kejadian kemarin membuatku malas untuk melakukan apapun. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku di dobrak.

"Apa telingamu itu tuli, Naruto?" teriak Kaa-san dengan muka merah. "Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi. Tapi kau tidak menyahut!"

"Memangnya ada apa, Kaa-san? Kaa-san menyiapkan ramen untukku?" tanyaku ogah-ogahan. Kan sudah aku katakan di awal. Aku sedang malas untuk melakukan apapun.

"Hanya ramen saja yang ada di otak bodohmu itu," bentak Kaa-san dengan suaranya yang makin meninggi. "Temanmu sudah menunggu lama di bawah."

"Siapa? Sepertinya aku sedang tidak punya janji dengan siapapun?"

Tiba-tiba, wajah ibuku itu berubah 180 derajat. Wajahnya ceria. "Ada seorang gadis mencarimu. Apa itu pacarmu, Naruto?"

Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang datang berkunjung ke rumahku. Aku jadi penasaran, siapa gadis itu? Aku pun langsung menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Oh, ternyata kamu."

"Go-gomen Naruto-kun, aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku akan datang," ujar gadis itu tertunduk malu. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang selalu tersipu jika bertatap muka denganku. "Aku ke sini ingin menjengukmu. Ka-karena kau tidak datang ke sekolah, tadi."

Aku duduk tepat di hadapan Hinata. Dirinya makin tertunduk. Entah apa yang membuatnya takut untuk menatapku. Sebegitu seramkah diriku?

"Aku tidak sakit. Hanya saja, aku sedang malas untuk ke sekolah."

Hinata cuma mengangguk. "A-aku kira kau sa-sakit, Naruto-kun."

"Tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja."

Dari arah dapur, ibuku membawakan makanan dan minuman untuk Hinata. Ibuku terlihat senang dengan kehadiran Hinata. Mungkin karena Hinata adalah gadis pertama yang mau datang ke rumahku. Biasanya yang datang ke sini adalah teman laki-lakiku, seperti Kiba, Shikamaru, atau Si irit kata, Sasuke.

"Silahkan, Hinata-chan. Dimakan ya, kuenya?" ujar Kaa-san lalu meletakan berbagai macam jenis makanan di hadapan Hinata. Menurutku, sambutan Kaa-san pada Hinata cukup berlebihan. Padahal biasanya, jika teman-teman laki-lakiku main ke sini, mereka tidak pernah disuguhi apa-apa. Kembali Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Setelah Kaa-san sudah kembali ke dalam, Hinata mulai berbicara lagi.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun. Apa semua ini tidak berlebihan?" tanyanya seperti berbisik. Suaranya begitu lembut hingga terdengar seperti berbisik. Untung saja Kami-sama menganugerahiku pendengaran yang baik. Hingga aku masih mampu menangkap suaranya yang kecil itu.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan, Hinata. Kaa-san memang seperti itu," sahutku. "Selain menjenguk, apa ada urusan lain denganku?"

Hinata membuka tasnya dan memberikanku buku catatannya. "Tadi Asuma-sensei memberikan tugas, yang harus di kumpulkan dua hari lagi. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu. Dan tadi Asuma-sensei juga memberikan beberapa catatan di papan tulis." Hinata lalu meletakkan bukunya di hadapanku. Perhatian sekali gadis ini.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," ujarku.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-kun."

Hinata pun pulang saat jam di ruang tamuku menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Setelah hinata pulang. Kaa-san mulai menggodaku. "Hinata itu pacar kamu ya?"

"Bukan, kok," sahutku sambil membantu Kaa-san membereskan meja ruang tamu.

Mata Kaa-san menyipit. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dia begitu perhatian denganmu, Naruto?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, di kelas pun dia seperti itu."

"Berarti, gadis itu menyukaimu."

"Hehehe, Kaa-san sok tau," ujarku sedikit terkekeh. "Tak ada satupun gadis di sekolah yang menyukai diriku, Kaa-san."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Entahlah?" ujarku. Mana ada cewek yang suka dengan cowok yang berantakan dan berisik sepertiku. Mungkin Hinata perhatian kepadaku karena aku ini teman sekelasnya. Tidak ada perasaan lebih.

**(End Naruto POV)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha High School)<strong>

Di kelas XI-A, sedang berlangsung pelajaran Biologi yang diajar oleh seorang guru yang bernama Kabuto. Pria berkacamata bulat itu sedang serius menerangkan tentang hewan vertebrata dan invertebrata di depan kelas. Tapi pemuda berambut kuning terang yang bernama Naruto tengah asyik bergelut dengan lamunannya. Sedangkan matanya tanpa lelah mengamati seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang tengah sibuk mencatat penjelasan dari guru Biologinya. Naruto jatuh cinta pada gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Ia sudah menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu. Dan gadis itu belum memberikan jawabannya. Tanpa harus menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu, sebenarnya Naruto sudah tau kalau cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi. Kabuto-sensei menyudahi jam pelajarannya. "Yak, anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini sampai disini dulu. Kita lanjutkan lagi besok," seru Kabuto-sensei lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas XI-A.

"Kenapa kau, Dobe?"

Suara Sasuke, teman sebangkunya membuyarkan semua hayalan indah Naruto tentang Sakura. "Sialan kau, Teme. Aku kaget, tau!"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Gah, apa tidak ada ucapan yang lebih panjang dari Hn-mu itu, Teme?" seru Naruto agak mengeraskan suaranya.

"Ada!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dobe!" ujar Sasuke singkat dan padat(?).

"Teme! Berhenti memanggilku Dobe!" seru Naruto kencang hingga membuat telinga sasuke agak berdenging.

"Cuma itu panggilan yang pantas buatmu, Dobe," sahut Sasuke masih dengan mimik wajahnya yang datar.

"Berbicara denganmu sepertinya bisa memperpendek usiaku, Teme," ujar Naruto lalu memajukan bibirnya karena kesal dengan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Bukankah itu bagus, Dobe?"

"Apanya yang bagus, Teme!" teriak Naruto.

"Karena orang yang berotak bodoh sepertimu akan berkurang satu!"

"Kami-sama, kenapa orang brengsek ini harus ada, sih?" gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan dari sahabat pirangnya. Ia memang begitu senang mengolok-olok sahabat pirangnya itu.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau patah hati?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia dan Naruto sedang duduk-duduk di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat.<p>

"Maksudmu apa?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Karena kau adalah kekasih Sakura?"

"Apa kau sakit hati denganku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Untuk apa? Lagi pula, aku senang jika kau punya kekasih. Jadi, perkiraanku selama ini yang mengira kalau kau penyuka sesama jenis itu salah," seru Naruto sambil menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya.

"Justru aku yang mengira kalau dirimu itu yang tidak normal, Dobe," balas Sasuke. "Ternyata kau bisa suka juga dengan perempuan."

Naruto agak tersinggung dengan ucapan dari sahabatnya itu. Seperti itulah Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan saling mengejek satu dan lainnya. Dulu teman-teman sekelas mereka sempat mengira kalau Naruto dan Sasuke adalah pasangan kekasih sesama jenis. Sasuke yang pendiam dan irit kata bisa mengumbar berbagai macam ejekan pada Naruto. Padahal dengan yang lainnya, Sasuke jarang berbicara banyak. Paling hanya menyahuti dengan ala kadarnya jika ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Namun dengan Naruto, Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang jarang diperlihatkan. Ia bisa tertawa lepas, tersenyum, dan banyak lagi yang lainnya. Maka dari itu teman-teman mereka sempat mengira kalau mereka berdua itu berpacaran.

"Eng, Teme, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Hn,"

"Apa Kau dan Sakura-chan sudah lama berpacaran?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah seriusnya.

Sasuke malah balik bertanya. "Menurutmu?"

"Mana aku tahu, Teme, memangnya selama ini kau pernah bercerita kalau kau dan Sakura itu berpacaran?"

"Heh, dasar Dobe, untuk apa aku bercerita soal itu?" ujar Sasuke yang memancing kekesalan naruto.

"Apa aku masih kau anggap teman, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tanpa dapat menyembunyikan rasa kekesalannya. "Jawab aku, Teme!"

"Tentu saja, Dobe. Karena kau sahabatku, makanya aku tidak menceritakannya padamu."

Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan dari Sasuke itu. "Maksudnya?"

"Alasannya akan kau temukan nanti."

Naruto mengaruk kepala pirangnya yang mendadak terasa gatal. Karena kepalanya dipenuhi rasa penasaran. "Beri tahu aku alasannya, Teme. Aku ingin mengetahuinya."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Suatu saat nanti kau akan tau sendiri." Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpekur dengan ucapan darinya.

"Dasar Teme sok Misterius!" jerit Naruto kesal.

* * *

><p>Naruto merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sasuke darinya. Sebetulnya, Naruto menyadari jika sahabatnya itu memang agak tertutup. Pemuda tampan bermata oniks itu tidak pernah menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada dirinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang bisa mencurahkan segala perasaannya pada teman-temannya. Entah itu perasaan sedih, senang, bahkan Naruto memberitahukan niatnya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Namun Sasuke langsung memprotesnya.<p>

_ "Kau terlalu agresif. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menyatakan cintamu padanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya._

_"Aku suka dengan gadis itu," ujar Naruto. "Kenapa kamu memprotesnya, Teme?"_

_Sasuke hanya mendecak sebal. "Cih, dasar dobe. Apa kau yakin gadis itu juga akan menyukai dirimu?"_

_"Tentu saja."_

_"Ah, sungguh menggelikan." Sasuke kemudian menyeringai seperti mencemooh. "Kau ini memang dobe, apa memang terlalu polos?"_

_"Maksudmu apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak sukanya. "Dia gadis baik-baik."_

_"Heh, dengar ya, Dobe. Sakura yang kau puja-puja itu sudah punya kekasih."_

_"Oh, ya?" sahut Naruto tidak percaya. "Darimana kamu tau, kalau Sakura-chan sudah punya kekasih?"_

_"Karena aku adalah kekasihnya, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang membisu setelah mendengar perkataanya._

* * *

><p><strong>(KONOHA CITY PARK)<strong>

Sasuke terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di sebuah bangku taman. Ia terlihat beberapa kali melirik arlojinya yang ia kenakan di tangan kanan. Akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya itu muncul. Ia adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun, aku agak telat," ujar Sakura sambil membungkukan badan.

"Duduk," ujar Sasuke datar. Dan Sakura mengikuti perintah dari Sasuke. Duduk di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tersipu.

"Putus!"

"Eh?" Sakura kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. "Apa yang tadi kau ucapkan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku ingin kita PUTUS!" ulang Sasuke dan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'PUTUS'. Ucapan Sasuke membuat muka cantik Sakura pucat pasi. "Apa perlu aku ulang kembali?"

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura bergetar menahan airmatanya yang akan tumpah. "A-apa alasanmu?"

"Kenapa harus ada alasannya?"

"Ja-jadi selama ini kau menganggap a-aku apa?" tanya Sakura terisak. Airmata mulai mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Teman, tidak lebih!" sahut Sasuke tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dia dan Sakura.

-PLAK-

Sakura menampar wajah Sasuke. Pemuda rambut emo itu tetap tenang setelah mendapat tamparan keras dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Sakura akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan hati yang sangat terluka. 'Maafkan aku, Haruno!' ujarnya dalam hati. Ada setitik air bening yang muncul di sudut matanya.

-**TBC**-

Gomen ya kalau terlalu pendek. Sebenarnya alasan Sasuke mutusin Sakura itu apa ya? Kira-kira readers sekalian punya jawabannya ngga? Jawab lewat review ya, akhir kata, Author undur diri dulu [hush… hush…. Diusir readers]…. Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan-kesalahan.. jadi readers jangan sungkan untuk menegur Author [dibully pun Author rela, hiks]


	2. Bitter Truth

Akhirnya bisa update juga, beginilah kalau banyak menunda kerjaan. Gomen minna-san kalo saya kelamaan updatenya. Banyak kerjaan yang menumpuk. Untuk chap ini aja nyicil² huft…. Dari pada Author ngedumel yang gaje, Author berterimakasih banyak sama yang udah berbaik hati meninggalkan review di fict ga mutu ini.

**Dobe sifujo**

**Akane Fukuyama**

**Shiho Nakahara**

**Shanera sabanami**

**OraRi HinaRa**

**Yashina Uzumaki**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MASIH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO<strong>

**-NO PAIN, NO LOVE-**

**Chapter 1 :****Bitter Truth**

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha High School)<strong>

Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Kenapa? Apa dia sedang sakit? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlintas di kepalanya saat mata Sapphirenya menatap ke arah bangku kosong yang biasa ditempati Sakura. 'Ah, lebih baik aku tanya Sasuke saja,' pikir Naruto. Ia pun bergegas mendekati sahabatnya itu yang tengah asyik membaca novel di tempat duduknya.

"Adaapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto sudah duduk di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya lalu membenarkan letak kacamata minus yang ia kenakan.

"Apa kau tahu, kenapa Sakura-chan tidak masuk sekolah, Teme?"

"Mana aku tahu?" sahut Sasuke datar dan seperti tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa, kaukanpacarnya? Masa kau tidak tahu keadaan pacarmu?"

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Ia langsung terdiam. Ia pun teringat dengan kejadian di taman, Kemarin. Saat dirinya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Ia pun tahu alasan kenapa Sakura hari ini absen dari kelas.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Teme?" tegur Naruto saat melihat sahabatnya itu melamun.

"Hn," sahut pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Hn." Naruto menirukan suara Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Bibirnya dimajukan seperti mencibir. "Dasar, sama kata-kata aja Kikir!"

Sasuke tak membalas. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, Naruto berniat untuk menjenguk Sakura. Sesampainya di rumah gadis itu, Naruto di sambut Katsuyu, pelayan yang bekerja untuk keluarga Haruno. "Sakura-sama sejak kemarin mengurung diri di kamarnya."<p>

"Apa aku bisa melihatnya?" tanya Naruto.

Katsuyu mengangguk, lalu menunjukan letak kamar Sakura. Setelah sampai di depan kamar itu. Naruto mengetuk pintu perlahan. "Sakura-chan, ini aku Naruto. Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemilik kamar, Pemuda pirang itu membuka pintu secara perlahan. Mata birunya langsung menangkap sosok Sakura yang tengah duduk sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?" tegur Naruto dengan lembut. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang di tanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?" ulang Naruto. Namun Sakura tetap diam seribu bahasa. 'Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Hingga Sakura-chan begitu _down_?' umpat Naruto yang jelas sekali ditujukan untuk sahabatnya yang sering ia panggil Teme.

Merasa kehadirannya tidak membawa hasil apa-apa, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang.

Malam harinya, Naruto masih memikirkan keadaan Sakura yang sungguh menyedihkan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto masih menaruh hati pada gadis cantik itu. Maka ia pun merasakan kesedihan yang di rasakan Sakura. Kemudian pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Adaapa, Dobe?"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara agak memekik. Ia yakin sahabatnya itu punya andil dalam masalah ini.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Tadi aku sangat kacau. Sebagai kekasihnya, kau pasti tau, Teme!"

Terdengar helaan nafas di ujungsana. "Huft, kekasih katamu?"

"Lho, sudah jelas,kan? Kau yang bilang padaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya."

"Apa kau ingin tau, Dobe?"

"Apakah penyakit bodohku sudah menularimu? Tentu saja aku ingin mengetahuinya!" ujar Naruto setengah berteriak. "Baka!"

"Baiklah," sahut Sasuke. "Akan aku jelaskan besok di sekolah. Di tempat biasa."

* * *

><p><strong>(Keesokan Harinya)<strong>

Di atap gedungKonohaHigsSchool, tempat biasa Naruto dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka, Naruto menagih janjinya pada Sasuke. "Nah Teme, cepat kau beri tahu, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sakura-chan?"

"Aku telah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sakura. Sekarang aku bukan kekasihnya lagi."

Mata Naruto membulat. "Apa alasanmu, Teme?"

"Tidak ada!" sahut Sasuke enteng.

"Jadi kau anggap apa Sakura-chan, selama ini?"

"Heh, pertanyaanmu sama persis dengan si pinkie pada waktu itu. Apa aku harus menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama?"

"Terserah!" sahut Naruto kesal.

"Aku menganggapnya hanya teman biasa, TIDAK LEBIH!" ujar Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

Saat Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan menghatam pipi kanan pemuda bermata oniks itu dengan kerasnya. "Kau memang benar-benar Teme! Apa salah Sakura-chan kepadamu? Hingga kau tega menyakiti hatinya."

Sasuke mengelap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. "Whatever you think to me."

"Aku kira kau tulus mencintainya. Hingga aku rela melepasnya asalkan ia bahagia bersamamu. Tapi apa yang telah kau lakukan, sungguh, aku tak bisa memaafkanmu!" teriak Naruto.

"…"

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Naruto berteriak lagi. "Kau tau aku sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi dengan begitu mudahnya kau mencampakannya."

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam saja, BRENGSEK!"

"Kau mau aku menjawab seperti apa? Apa jawabanku yang tadi kurang cukup?"

Naruto sudah malas untuk berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di atas atap gedung sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Ka-kau kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tegur Hinata saat gadis berambut indigo ini mendapati si pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu tengah membasahi kepalanya di bawah kucuran kran air yang ada di taman sekolah. Kepalanya terasa panas dan seakan-akan ingin meledak setelah berebut omong dengan pemuda bermata oniks sahabatnya, Sasuke.<p>

"Ap-pa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Naruto. Ia lalu memutar kran air untuk mematikannya. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Hinata?"

Muka cantik Hinata tiba-tiba memerah. "A-aku kebetulan saja le-lewat sini, Naruto."

"Oh," angguk Naruto. "Apa kau lapar, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. "Temani aku makan ya?"

"Eh!" Hinata agak melotot mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Ba-baiklah," ujar Hinata gugup.

Sesampainya di kantin, Naruto langsung memesan makanan favoritnya, Ramen. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memesan segelas green tea. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Eng, Hinata-chan, menurutmu apa aku pantas bila berpacaran dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto di tengah-tengah acara makannya.

Mata lavender Hinata yang indah itu langsung membesar, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "Bu-kankah, Sakura-chan itu kekasih Sasuke-kun?"

"Mereka sudah putus." Wajah Naruto seketika memerah karena menahan marah. "Karena Si Teme sialan itu, Sakura-chan tidak masuk sekolah. Saat kemarin aku menjenguk ke rumahnya, ia sedang mengurung diri dalam kamarnya," ujar Naruto sambil menggeretakan giginya karena geram.

Hinata tidak menimpali ocehan Naruto. Entah kenapa, hatinya begitu tak rela. Saat cowok pirang yang ada dihadapannya tengah membicarakan gadis lain yang sangat ia suka. Apalagi saat ini Hinata tau, Naruto tengah menghawatirkan keadaan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto saat menyadari gadis cantik itu tengah membisu dihadapannya. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Sa-sangat," sahut Hinata dengan suara yang tertahan.

"Mau ku antar ke UKS?" tawar Naruto lalu menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Go-gomen, Naruto-kun. Ak-Aku duluan ya, Jaa~!" Hinata buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Cowok pirang itu hanya keheranan.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" gumam Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di ruang kelas, Sasuke tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di mejanya. Sebenarnya itu bukan kebiasaannya. Dalam kepala emonya, perkataan dari si rambut pirang sahabatnya itu seperti berputar-putar dalam otak kecilnya. '<em>Kau tau aku sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi dengan begitu mudahnya kau mencampakannya.<em>' Kata-kata dari Naruto itu terus mengiang di otaknya yang terkenal cerdas.

"Kau terlihat kacau sekali Uchiha?" tegur seorang pemuda berambut merah bata, dia adalah Gaara, si Ketua OSIS. "Aku dapat menduga, kau sedang bertengkar dengan uke idamanmu ya?"

"Diam kau Sabaku!" umpat Sasuke.

Gaara lalu mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Sasuke. "Haruno-san itu gadis yangmalangsekali, ia memacari seorang pemuda yang diam-diam mencintai sahabatnya sendiri."

Sasuke tak menanggapi ocehan Gaara yang terkenal tukang sindir. 'Dasar bocah panda sialan, darimana dia tau kalau aku menyukai Naruto?' batin Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga!" ujar Gaara lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke.

'Dasar panda dukun, mengapa dia selalu tau apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Sasuke mengumpat. "Hn, mengapa kau selalu ikut campur dalam masalahku, Sabaku?"

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan pangeran Konoha yang terkenal dingin dan cuek, ternyata adalah seorang pecundang. Menipu dirinya dengan pura-pura mencintai seorang gadis yang tidak ia cintai. Padahal yang ia cinta adalah seorang pemuda yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya. Correct me if I wrong!"

Sasuke pun menatap tajam Gaara. "Benar, AKU MENCINTAI SI DOBE ITU! Puas kau?"

"Kau mau saran dariku, Uchiha?"

"Apa?"

"Lebih baik utarakan perasaanmu pada si pirang itu. Terserah nanti ia akan menjawab ia atau tidak."

"Dan aku tau apa yang akan dijawab si Dobe itu," sambar Sasuke.

"Tidak, karena ia mencintai gadis yang selama ini kau tipu. Correct me if I wrong?" ujar Gaara yang lagi-lagi dapat membaca apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya lagi di meja. "Tolong tinggalkan aku, Sabaku."

"Pertimbangkan lagi saranku yang tadi," kata Gaara sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, Naruto kembali menjenguk Sakura. Kali ini gadis pirang itu sudah mau berbicara dengan Naruto. Namun dari wajahnya terlihat kalau ia masih memendam rasa sakit. Oleh karena itu, Naruto agak hati-hati dalam berbicara. Takut menyinggung perasaan gadis yang ia cintai itu.<p>

"Maafkan aku ya, Naruto. Kemarin aku nyuekin kamu," ujar Sakura.

Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya. "Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Apa sekarang keadaanmu sudah baikan?"

"Um," angguk Sakura. "Terima kasih kau sudah menjengukku."

"Apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku, Sakura-chan?"

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman," usul Naruto. "Sore-sore seperti ini, suasananya enak lho?"

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja. Apalagi bersama cowok manis seperti diriku, hehehe," kata Naruto sedikit narsis.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang dua hari lalu hilang tertelan kesedihan.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke tampak sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Tempat dimana ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, ia tidak langsung pulang kerumah. Ia malah mampir di taman ini. Sasuke membiarkan wajah tampannya di belai angin sore yang terasa sejuk itu.

"Apa kau tidak akan marah jika kau tau alasan sesungguhnya?" ujarnya agak gusar. "Atau kau malah akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal atas ke-abnormal-an diriku. Mencintai sesama jenis?"

"Cinta itu universal, sobat," sambar seorang cowok berambut panjang yang indah. "Cinta itu tidak memandang gender, usia, status sosial." Cowok itu lalu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn," dengus Sasuke. "Siapa kau, dan jangan sok akrab denganku."

"kauUchiha Sasuke,kan?"

"Darimana kau tau namaku?"

Cowok itu lalu menyodorkan tangannya. "Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan cowok superstar dariKonohaHigh School. Kenalkan, aku Hyuuga Neji. Aku adalah kekasih Gaara, sahabatmu. Gaara banyak cerita tentangmu."

Sasuke kaget. "Ka-kau kekasih Gaara?"

Neji hanya tersenyum dengan keterkejutan Sasuke. "Kenapa, heran dengan aku dan Gaara yang sesama jenis tapi saling mencintai?"

"Ya," sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Bukankah aku, Gaara dan kau itu sama. Sama-sama menyukai sesama jenis?" sindir Neji. "Aku dah Gaara bahkan tidak sepengecut dirimu."

"Ya, kau dan Sabaku itu sama. Sama-sama tukang sindir."

Neji tersenyum melihat kekesalan di wajah Sasuke. "Tapi benarkan?"

"Apa kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengejek kepengecutanku saja?" ujar Sasuke kasar.

"Aku kebetulan saja lewat sini. Aku sedang ada janji dengan Gaara. Saat aku melihat wajah familiar yang dulu banyak tersimpan di hape Gaara, aku langsung menghampirimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dulu sebelum aku Jadian dengannya. Gaara itu menyukaimu. Ia banyak menyimpan foto-fotomu di hapenya. Namun ia tau kau menyukai cowok lain. Saat aku pertama kali jadian dengannya, aku sempat cemburu denganmu. Karena mendapati banyak fotomu di hapenya."

"Hn."

"Sudahlah Sasuke, katakan saja kebenarannya. Kalau kau mencintai dirinya."

"Hm, mungkin aku akan menunggu saat yang tepat saja," ujar Sasuke lalu menatap ke arah langit. "Meskipun ini akan menginjak-injak martabat keluargaku."

"Hei, cinta itu memang butuh perjuangan. Karena cobaan itu datang untuk menguji seberapa besar cinta yang kau miliki," kata Neji dengan bijaknya. Entah Sasuke mendengarnya apa tidak.

**-TBC-**

Yosh.. kelar juga chap yang ini (sambil ngelap keringat di jidat). Menurut readers Sasuke berani ngga, nembak Naruto? Apa Naruto malah jadian sama Sakura? Ditunggu reviewnya ya… **Arigatou Minna-san.**


	3. Aku Menyukaimu!

kayaknya Author kelamaan Hiatus (padahal ngga ada niatan buat Hiatus kemarin). Duh jadi ngga enak nih sama readers sekalian. Terimakasih ya buat yang review di chapter 1 :

**fujiwara eimi**

**Heart of SnowIce **

**CCloveRuki **

**ChaaChulie247 **

**Yashina Uzumaki**

**Dobe siFujo**

**Uchy-san **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MASIH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO<strong>

**-NO PAIN, NO LOVE-**

**Chapter 2 : Aku Menyukaimu!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Kediaman Keluarga Namikaze)<strong>

**Naruto POV**

Mengingat kejadian kemarin, hatiku jadi berbunga-bunga. Tampaknya Sakura-chan sudah mau membuka hatinya untukku dan mulai melupakan si Teme itu. Mudah-mudahan saja ini bukan hanya khayalanku. Tapi jika melihat dari sikap Sakura-chan, sepertinya ia sudah merasa nyaman denganku. Ah, mudah-mudahan saja. Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarku.

"Naruto, ada telepon untukmu!" ujar Ibuku dari balik pintu.

"Dari siapa?"

"Dia hanya bilang, dari temannya," sahut Ibuku.

Aku segera menuju ruang keluarga untuk menerima telepon. 'Siapa sih pake nelpon segala? Kan bisa nelponnya ke nomor hapeku saja!' gerutuku.

"Halo," ujarku saat gagang telepon sudah menempel di pipiku.

"Dobe!"

Aku langsung tau siapa yang sedang meneleponku saat ini. "Mau apa kau, Teme?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke dari ujung sana.

"menurutmu?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Masih," sahutnya datar. "Ada sesuatu yang penting, yang harus aku katakan padamu, Dobe!"

"Hhh, Sekarang saja!"

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kita bertemu langsung," kata Sasuke. "Aku akan menunggumu di taman, sekarang."

"Aku sedang malas melihat wajahmu," ujarku kasar.

"Ya sudah, mungkin memang lebih baik jika kau tidak usah ku beri tahu tentang masalah yang penting itu."

Dia mulai memancing rasa penasaranku. "Oke-oke. Aku berangkat sekarang."

"Hn, itu lebih baik." Teleponnya langsung di matikan.

**End Naruto POV**

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha City Park)<strong>

Sasuke sesekali melirik arlojinya. Ia agak jenuh menunggu sahabatnya itu yang terkenal 'lelet'. Sudah 15 menit ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang tepat menghadap ke arah air mancur. "Lama sekali kau, Dobe!" protes Sasuke Saat pemuda pirang yang di tunggunya itu sudah hadir di depannya.

"Gomen," sahut Naruto pendek. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Sasuke. "Sekarang cepat katakan apa hal penting itu?" todong Naruto.

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke lalu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku, Dobe."

"Aku sudah tau, kok?" potong Naruto cepat. "Kau tidak mencintai Sakura."

"Dasar Dobe!" ejek Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang,dasar Teme!" teriak Naruto.

"Ini bukan tentang si gadis Pingkie itu." Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu!"

Naruto langsung tergelak. Ia tertawa keras. "Lucu. Kau sungguh lucu Sasuke!"

"Apanya yang lucu?" kata Sasuke agak tersinggung. Wajahnya memerah. Karena kata-kata yang barusan ia ucapkan itu secara spontanitas terlontar dari mulutnya. Saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto di sela tawanya. "Hei, apa aku ini sungguh 'Cantik' di matamu?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Bodoh! Aku benar-benar suka padamu, Namikaze Naruto!" Kali ini Sasuke yang berteriak. Ia tak bisa menahan emosinya.

Naruto langsung terdiam. Matanya membesar. "Ka-kau gila, Sasuke!" ujarnya terbata.

"Aku memang gila. Aku tergila-gila padamu."

Mulut naruto terkatup rapat. Ia merasa sahabatnya itu sudah sinting. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Apalagi ia merasa dirinya itu masih normal. "Aku masih normal, Teme! Kau gila ya, mencintai sesama jenis?" hardik Naruto sarkastik.

"Aku tidak meminta makianmu, yang aku minta adalah jawabanmu. Apa jawabanmu!"

"Tidak. Dan buang cintamu itu." Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku mencintai Sakura. Dan satu lagi yang akan aku tekankan padamu. Aku laki-laki Normal!" Tanpa membuang waktu. Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke. Cowok bermata onyx itu hanya bisa memendam rasa sakitnya. Ia lalu menghubungi Gaara. "Temui aku!" ujarnya pada Gaara. Ia langsung mematikan hubungan telepon sebelum Gaara menyahut.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau, Uchiha?" ujar Gaara dengan muka khawatir. "Ah, biar ku tebak, Uke mu menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan cintamu, correct me if I wrong?"<p>

"Yeah, you right, Panda Boy!" sahut Sasuke. "Malah ia menganggap ku gila."

"Hm." Gaara memekjamkan matanya. Seperti tengah berpikir. "Sulit ya, tapi bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Ternyata penyakit Dobe Naruto juga sudah menularimu, Panda. Jelas saja saat ini aku patah hati!" geram Sasuke.

Gaara menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. "Maksudku, apa kau sudah lega setelah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, idiot!" balas Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil. "Selanjutnya ada pada pilihanmu. Menyerah atau kau terus memperjuangkan perasaanmu padanya."

Sasuke makin terpuruk dalam pikirannya. Ia ingin menyalahkan takdir Tuhan, mengapa ia menghadiahi dirinya cinta, cinta yang menurut orang-orang dianggap Tabu, hina, dan tidak bermoral. Sekarang ia baru mengerti, kenapa banyak orang mengatakan kalau cinta itu buta. Cinta merangkul siapa saja, tanpa memandang usia, gender, status sosial, atau apapun.

"Apa kau akan kau akan tetap membantuku, Panda?"

"For?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Aku akan tetap memperjuangkannya."

"Sure, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Uchiha!" ujar Gaara.

* * *

><p>Di kamarnya, Naruto sedang gelisah. Apa yang telah Sasuke katakan padanya tadi sore sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya itu yang ia kira biasa saja, ternyata menyukai dirinya. Dan kenyataan sebenarnya yang membuat ia kecewa, ia mencampakan Sakura karena mencintai dirinya. Apa jadinya jika Sakura sampai mengetahuinya. Dengan gemas, Naruto mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya hingga makin terlihat berantakan. "Siaaaalll!" jeritnya.<p>

Naruto memandang dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. "Apa yang kau lihat dariku, Teme? Mengapa kau bisa mencintaiku?" ujarnya lalu menatap kosong bayangan dirinya di kaca. Hape berwarna orangenya tiba-tiba berdering. Saat melihat nama Sasuke tertera di layar gadgetnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi suram. "Mau apa dia meneleponku?" geram Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi, mau apa kau menghubungiku, Teme?" ujar Naruto judes.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu Dobe. Dan aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian tadi sore."

"Hn," sahut Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi aku tulus mencintaimu."

"Sekali lagi aku katakan padamu, Sasuke. Aku ini cowok normal, dan aku tidak menyukai sesama jenis. Aku masih suka wanita!" seru Naruto menegaskan setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Lihat saja Dobe, akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut padaku. Kau akan mencintaiku seperti halnya diriku," kata Sasuke sedikit sesumbar.

"Oh ya?" ejek Naruto. "Lihat saja nanti, Teme!"

Naruto langsung menutup hubungan telepon dengan Sasuke. Mukanya memerah. "Jika di benar-benar serius dengan ancamannya, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ujarnya. Naruto makin gusar dalam pikiran-pikirannya tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadapnya. Ia sangat tahu, Sasuke selalu serius dengan apa yang ia katakan. Naruto jadi agak paranoid untuk datang ke sekolah.

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha High School)<strong>

Pagi di Konoha High School, Naruto agak terburu-buru menuju kelasnya. Takut bertemu dengan Sasuke. 'Jika aku sudah ada di kelas, Teme tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku. Apalagi di depan anak-anak yang lainnya,' pikir Naruto. Begitu ia sampai di kelasnya, ia melihat Sasuke sudah ada di sana. Ternyata pemikiran Naruto salah. Sasuke menatap dirinya dengan tatapan misterius, seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Naruto jadi bergidik ngeri untuk melangkah ke arah mejanya.

"Pagi, Dobe?" sapa Sasuke dengan mimik stoic andalannya.

"Pa-pagi juga, Tem-Me?" balas Naruto lalu meletakkan tasnya dengan takut-takut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya kau begitu takut untuk bertatap muka dengan ku?"

"Ti-tidak, kok. Memangnya tampangku seperti itu ya?"

"Hn!" sahut Sasuke lalu melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya.

Dari arah pintu kelas, Hinata tampak baru tiba. Naruto lalu memperhatikan Hinata. Mata Naruto dan hinata lalu beradu pandang. Wajah Hinata tampak memerona, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja melirik Naruto yang sedang bengong, lalu menegurnya. "Kenapa kau melamun, Dobe?"

Naruto langsung terkesiap. "Eh, tidak, kok!"

Sasuke lalu mengikuti arah mata Naruto. 'Ternyata ia sedang memperhatikan Hinata,' batin Sasuke. 'Apa si Dobe ini suka dengan gadis itu?'

"Ada yang aneh ya dengan gadis pemalu itu?" tegur Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih saja memperhatikan Hinata yang sudah duduk di tempat duduknya. "Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan Hinata?"

"Mungkin?" sahut Naruto sekenanya. Ia lalu melirik Sasuke. "Kau cemburu?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Namun dari sorot mata Sasuke yang menatap tajam Hinata, terlihat jelas kalau ia cemburu. Naruto pun menyadarinya. Ia lalu mendapat akal untuk membuat Sasuke agar tidak menyukainya lagi.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu beranjak ke tempat duduk Hinata. "Hay, Hinata-chan?" sapa Naruto. Hinata kaget. Lalu dengan gugupnya ia membalas sapaan Naruto.

"A-da apa Naruto-kun?"

"Pulang sekolah kamu ada acara nggak?" tanya Naruto lalu duduk di samping Hinata. Gadis itu jelas makin gugup berada di samping cowok idamannya.

"Me-mangnya ad-a apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang sudah memerah lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin jalan berdua denganmu ke Konoha Dreamland. Kau mau?" tawar Naruto sembari mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Ia dapat melihat jelas, pemuda bermata oniks itu sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

'Apa ini mimpi, Naruto-kun mengajakku ke Konoha Dreamland?' batin Hinata berbinar.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Apa kau mau?" Naruto ingin memastikan jawaban Hinata. Hinata cuma mengangguk malu-malu.

"Baiklah, Hina-chan, berhubung nanti malam minggu, Aku ingin menghabiskan malam minggu ini bersamamu. Hanya berdua saja. Kau mau, kan?"

Hinata cuma membalasnya dengan anggukan. Namun dari lubuk hati Hinata, ia sangat bahagia. Karena kata orang-orang, malam minggu itu adalah malam yang sangat spesial bagi orang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ya meskipun Hinata tau, ia bukan siapa-siapanya Naruto, namun ia percaya cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sasuke mendengar semua percakapan Naruto dengan Hinata. Hatinya terasa panas. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan perasaan cemburu. Ya, Sasuke cemburu berat pada Hinata. 'Apa Dobe itu benar-benar menyukai Hinata? Sial!'

'Aku akan membuatmu menjauh dariku Teme!' batin Naruto. Lalu ia tersenyum pada Hinata. "Sampai jumpa nanti ya, Hinata-chan? Jaa~"

Wajah Hinata terlihat sangat bahagia lalu mengangguk antusias pada naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha Dreamland)<strong>

Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan, Setelah pulang sekolah, Naruto dan Hinata pergi berdua ke Konoha Dreamland. Sebuah taman hiburan yang banyak sekali terdapat wahana permainan. Jujur saja, Naruto belum pernah sekalipun pergi ke tempat itu hanya berdua saja dengan seorang gadis. Makanya, selama disana, keduanya tampak canggung. "Kau mau ke wahana yang itu Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah wahana Bianglala. Wahana berbentuk kincir raksasa

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto-kun!" sahut Hinata. Saat itu Hinata terlihat sangat cantik. Naruto pun mengakui itu. Tanpa sadar, Hinata memeluk lengan Naruto. Cowok pirang itu pun sepertinya tak menyadarinya juga.

Tidak terasa hari sudah sangat malam. Sudah berbagai macam wahana permainan yang ada di Konoha Dreamland telah mereka coba. Hinata tampak sedikit lelah. Naruto lalu mengajak Hinata untuk duduk-duduk di salah satu stand es krim. "Kau mau rasa apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto-kun!" sahut Hinata.

"Yang rasa Green teanya dua!" pesan Naruto pada penjual es krim. Setelah apa yang di pesan sudah ada di tangannya, Naruto kembali ke tempat Hinata. Ia pun menyerahkan es krim yang ada di tangan kanannya. "Aku tahu kau sangat suka Green tea, makanya aku pesan es krim rasa Green Tea untukmu."

Muka Hinata merona mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Ia tidak menduga kalau cowok pirang itu tahu akan kesukaannya. "Darimana kau tahu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto duduk tepat di hadapan Hinata. "Yah, aku sering melihat kau memesan Green tea di kantin sekolah. Aku hanya menduganya, Kau sangat suka Green Tea."

Hinata tertunduk. Mukanya makin terasa panas. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

**-TBC-**

Author minta maaf pada readers sekalian atas keterlambatan saia dalam mengupdate chap ini, compi saia terkena virus dan semua file yang saia simpan hilang (ToT) dan sekarang saia harus membuat back-up annya dari ulang =.="  
>Bagi yang menunggu fic saia yang berjudul "At The Hospital With You" sabar ya, sedang dalam proses, masih 30%. Tapi pasti akan saia update.<br>Arigatou minna-sama, atas pengertiannya.

Nah kali ini saia bakalan melibatkan readers dalam chapter depan. Caranya, saia mau voting …  
>Menurut Readers Pair yang harus jadian yang mana :<br>1. SasuNaru  
>2. NaruHina<br>3. NaruSaku

Voting lewat review ya, sekalian dengan flame atau kritikannya atas chap/fic ini. 5 nama yang ikutan voting bakalan ikut main dalam chap² yang akan datang ...  
>Jaa~<p> 


End file.
